islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
My Jaw Hit the Motherfucking Floor
' |episodenumber = 12 |previous = I'm Gonna Be Sick |next = Finale episode }} is the final episode of . Story After 33 grueling days, there were just four members left of the Bordel tribe -- Ashley, Dom, Grace and Madison. After Rafael's elimination, the castaways were officially informed that this season would be concluding with a final 2 facing a jury of seven. This caused anxiety in Ashley, Dom and Madison, who would inevitably have to cannibalize themselves presuming they all made it to the final 3. The lone wolf of the group, Grace, was left stranded after Rafael's elimination, and knew she would need to win the next two immunity challenges if she wanted to make it to the end. Grace publicly shamed Ashley for her duplicity, which led Ashley to spend some time away from the group before the next immunity challenge. That next challenge required the castaways to complete as many puzzles as possible in a 24-hour time limit. Grace utterly dominated the challenge, managing to complete every puzzle available with time to spare. This led the group of Ashley, Dom and Madison to have to figure out who would be voted out. Madison went to Grace and told her she intended to vote Dom, and Grace agreed, knowing Dom would be the most likely to beat her in the Final Immunity Challenge. When Dom got wind that he was being targeted, he laid down his sword and asked Ashley to vote him out, rather than forcing him and Madison to make fire. Ashley agreed and Dom was sent to the jury in a unanimous vote. The final 3 rejoiced at being the first ever all-female final 3 in Island of Shade history. They then proceeded to the Rites of Passage where they commemorated those who had been voted out before them (except Enzo). They then proceeded to their Final Immunity Challenge, which was structured in a round robin format. All three women competed in part 1, which tested their ability to guess what members of the jury had said throughout the season; this was won by Madison. In part 2, Grace and Ashley faced off in a series of mini-challenges, which Grace easily swept. For the final immunity necklace, Madison and Grace then faced off in a logic puzzle based on season events. Grace was able to pull out the win by a matter of seconds, and the three proceeded to their final tribal council as a tribe. At the tribal council, both Ashley and Madison begged Grace to take them to the final 2, with Ashley suggesting that the jury would be bitter towards her for playing both sides, and Madison suggesting she hadn't done enough to earn any votes. Grace was conflicted about her choice, but decided to stick with her original ally from Fourcade camp and bring Ashley to the final 2 over Madison. Ashley expressed immense shock at this decision, and both women began deciding how they would present their games to the final 2 the next day. The jury entered Final Tribal Council largely undecided, and both Ashley and Grace eloquently expressed their games to the jury. In the end, Ashley's ability to stay on the right side of the vote and making moves at key moments (such as final 6) outweighed Grace's tenacity and challenge abilities, and Ashley earned the title of Sole Survivor without a single vote cast against her all season. Grace earned two votes from Jay and Madison, who both said they simply respected Grace's honesty and adaptability most, while Ashley earned enthusiastic votes from the other five jurors. Challenges Final 4 Immunity Bag of Puzzles - For this challenge, you will be completing some puzzles. Like, a lot of them. Up to 30, if you can…somehow. Immune: Grace C. Final Immunity The Final Gauntlet - The final 3 competed in three different challenges in a round robin format. Immune: Grace C. Tribal Councils Final 4 Final 3 Final Result Trivia *This episode was named by Ashley H. Category:IOS: Normandy Category:Normandy Episodes